1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power strip, and more particularly to a power strip that has at least one covered socket, which is selectively revealed for access and covered for safety purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power strip has a base and a power cable. The base has multiple sockets exposed to allow electric devices to be plugged in. The power cable electrically connects the multiple sockets to an external power source. However, the sockets are stationary and always exposed no matter whether they are employed or not. Furthermore, the exposed sockets easily accumulate dust thereon, which may raise probabilities of malfunction and shorting of the sockets and even further result in a risk of fire or electric shock should the sockets be on the ground and liquid be splashed or accumulate nearby.
Furthermore, the conventional power strip having multiple sockets has no folding means so is elongated and incompact and easily interferes with arrangement of adjacent articles, such as furnishings, electronics and the like.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a power strip with covered sockets to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.